La intrépida gata que se enamoró
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Universo Alterno. Yuuki Rito es un chico común, que tras sufrir en el amor, decide vivir una vida sencilla. Un día, se encuentra con una gatita lastimada a la cual salva sin saber que su mundo cambiaría.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

* * *

Yuuki Rito es un estudiante normal que vive actualmente sólo en su casa. Hace un año su pequeña hermana se había ido con su madre a Francia y su padre al ser mangaka trabaja a tiempo completo. El chico disfrutaba su vida tranquila y no le importaba lo más mínimo el resto. Su monótona vida era un claro ejemplo de la típica vida de un solitario japonés, más aún siendo tan joven.

Que aburrido – Dijo el castaño tirado en su camina mientras observaba el techo. – No hay nada que hacer y se siente solo estar así –

En ese momento un sonoro grito llegó a sus oídos; aquel grito parecía lleno de dolor y clamaba miedo. El castaño sin dudar se levantó de su cama y decidió mirar por la ventana.

¡Un gato! – Gritó él con asombro al ver un gato negro entre las fauces de un can. - ¡Déjalo ahí, maldito perro! –

El pobre gato se encontraba herido y en el hocico de su verdugo llorando de tristeza. Rito sintiendo una opresión decidió saltar por la ventana e ir en dirección hacia el perro para poder asustarlo y así lograr rescatar al herido felino.

¡Déjalo en paz! – Los gritos del castaño llamaron la atención del canino quien soltó al gato y se giró a ver a Rito. – Ya me oíste, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. ¡Largo! –

Y con un movimiento, así como mucha suerte, el perro se alejó de ahí dejando tirado al malherido gato. El chico con pena observaba a la pobre criatura que lloraba de dolor y sin dudar le tomo entre los brazos lamentando lo que le sucedió.

Ya, tranquilo. – Las palabras de Rito cargadas con dulzura apenas y hacían efecto en el gato. – Ya, ven conmigo. –

Comenzando a caminar lentamente a su casa junto al gato, la vida de Rito estaría llena de sorpresas ahora en adelante. Aquel gato, sin saberlo, será alguien importante para él en el futuro y un lazo se forjará en ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Sé que muchos ya me conocen y otros no. Primero que nada, saludos a Incursio a quien le agradezco mucho por haber sido de inspiración. Esta historia sirve como precuela de la otra historia, ya la tenía algo desarrollada, pero tenía miedo de publicarla... Hasta ahora.

Disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 1

El gato negro que cambió mi vida.

La vida de un animal a veces es infravalorada por el concepto de vida del hombre, pero esto no siempre es así. A veces, hay personas que pondrán su vida para salvar a un animal y darán el último esfuerzo para lograrlo.

Yuuki Rito era una de estas personas las cuales consideraban a toda vida importante. Entre sus brazos se encontraba un felino de pelaje azabache y ojos dorados que veían con temor a su salvador. El chico buscaba desesperadamente en su casa algunas cosas para poder curar al pequeño animalito que maullaba de dolor.

Ya, tranquilo. – Dijo él intentando calmar al gato quien buscaba salir de la protección de sus brazos. – Hey, no te haré daño pequeño. –

Pero de un movimiento a otro el felino logro salir de los brazos impactando contra el frío piso y soltando un escalofriante maullido de dolor. Rito al ver esto se preocupó y tomó al felino nuevamente notando que no era un él sino un ella.

¿Eres una niña? – Mencionó mientras tomaba firmemente a la gatita en brazos. – No te haré nada pequeña, eres muy linda. –

Los esfuerzos de Rito por ganarse la confianza de la minina era inútiles.

Bueno, parece que no te agrado ¿Verdad? – La pequeña gatita miraba temerosamente al castaño quien le regaló una sonrisa.

Rito decidió subir a su cuarto al momento que recordó que ahí tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios; la pequeña se encontraba con algunas laceraciones, pero nada era grave por lo que el castaño podría tratar sus heridas con facilidad, aunque claro, tratando de reducir el dolor en ella.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, el chico depósito a la criatura en su suave cama la cual se estaba tiñendo de rojo por la sangre que perdía la pequeña por culpa de las heridas. Sin perder tiempo, Rito sacó de una mesa de noche aquel kit que tenía para cualquier emergencia y con gran rapidez sacó vendas y alcohol listo para curar a la pequeña.

Al momento que la pequeña vio el kit de curación se tensó sintiéndose amenazada.

Argh – Gritó la gata lanzándose un zarpazo a Rito.

El chico apenas y pudo esquivarlo notando que tenía miedo la pequeña y no podía culparla. Al ver que la gata no iba a dejar de temer, Rito decidió acercarse cuidadosamente a ella ya que se encontraba toda estresada en ese momento.

Tranquila. – La voz de Rito sonaba serena para la felina quien dejó de gruñirle. – No te haré nada, lo juro. –

Con cuidado el castaño llevó su mano para tocar ligeramente la cabeza de la gatita quien sintió la muestra de afecto con una sensación extraña, diferente para todo lo que ha vivido. Rito al ver que la pequeña ya no le hizo nada comenzó a acercarse más a ella; la mirada de la gatita notó como el chico se acercaba, pero aunque tenía temor, lo dejó acercarse. Rito al acercarse alcanzó a ver las lesiones de la pequeña gatita la cual disfrutaba las caricias que le estaba dando el chico en ese momento.

¿Te gusta que te esté mimando? – Preguntó el chico mientras seguía acariciando a la gatita. – Eres muy linda, ¿quién te dejó en la calle? –

La minina alcanzo a escuchar aquello poniendo una mirada con cierta tristeza que el castaño notó. Rito al verla así decidió tomar en brazos nuevamente a la pequeña quien no opuso resistencia esta vez, al contrario, ella sintió una gran calma al ser resguardada en los brazos del chico.

Creo que antes de curarte debo darte un baño, ¿No crees? –

Ante eso la pequeña gatita miró confundida al chico quien le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza dejando adonada a la criatura.

Sólo no te molestes conmigo. – Dijo él observando la cara de asombro de la gata. – No quiero que me mates por darte un pequeño baño, ¿Entendido? –

Rito notó que la pequeña no le comprendía por lo que soltó un suspiro.

Bueno, no te puedo culpar de mucho.

Con la paciente en brazos, Rito se dirigió a su ducha con el fin de lavar las heridas que tenía la gata. Él sabía perfectamente que sería complicado, pero no iba a dejar que la pequeña pereciera ante alguna infección producida por aquellas laceraciones no tratadas. Después de tomar un poco de ropa y un jabón de grado médico que tenía en su botiquín, Rito se dirigió al baño con la pequeña en brazos y una vez dentro dejó en la bañera a la gatita con el afán de poder quitarse sus prendas.

Ah, tendremos un hermoso baño. – Dijo él mientras se desvestía dejando ver a la gata su cuerpo.

La gata observó aquel hermoso cuerpo del joven que le rescató quedando impresionada al verle. Ella no sabía el por qué se sentía extraña al verle y eso era algo que no sabía el joven.

Debes estar adolorida. – Dijo el castaño ingresando a la bañera y poniendo en su regazo a la gata. – Pero descuida, estarás mejor. –

Abriendo la llave con cuidado de no asustarla, el chico comenzó a ver a su pequeña paciente. Al examinarla con cuidado notó que la gata le seguía con una mirada diferente. De manera calmada, el chico acarició la cabeza de la felina quien se acercó un poco.

Parece que me tienes más confianza. – Dijo el castaño mientras veía aquellos dorados ojos. – Prometo cuidarte. –

Una vez que el agua alcanzó a la gatita, está comenzó a brillar en una luz blanca.

Pero, ¿Qué? –

La luz que rodeo a la gatita comenzó a bajar de intensidad. De repente Rito trato de tomarla, pero aún había cierta luminiscencia y al verle notó que estaba cambiando de tamaño. Sus manos se posaron en algo suave con dureza en medio y la figura de aquella lastimada gatita había cambiado a una figura un tanto más femenina ante la vista de Rito.

Una vez que la luz cesó, el chico pudo ver que la gatita había cambiado su forma a una más humana si se le puede decir. Los ojos de Rito se abrieron al ver una joven de tez morena con aquellos ojos dorados que poseía la gata. El cuerpo desnudo de la chica fue visto por el joven, pero él, volvió a ver el rostro de la chica.

"¿Ella es l-la gatita?" – Pensó el castaño quien sin querer había apretado aquella blandura que sus manos habían tocado.

Kya – Gritó la chica al sentir como uno de sus senos era apretado por el joven.

¿Eh? – El castaño miró a la chica que estaba sonrojada por la acción del chico. - ¡Ah, lo lamento mucho! –

La morena le miraba con vergüenza y sonrojada, pero entonces la vista se le nublo y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Rito al ver esto vio que la chica caía en sus brazos y pudo notar las heridas que el camino causó.

"No puedo dejarla así" – Pensó él mientras comenzaba a limpiar las heridas de la chica con jabón y agua. – Por favor, resiste –


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

¿Mi nombre?

Yuuki Rito estaba desesperado en su tina junto a una chica desmayada que momentos antes había sido un gato el cual había sido herido. El castaño con delicadeza limpiaba las heridas que tenía la morena la cual había caído ante el dolor y el cansancio. Cabe mencionar, que la joven de mirada dorada se encontraba en un mal estado de salud y eso lo había notado el castaño al ver como los huesos de la chica se notaban ligeramente.

Demonios, debo terminar. – Dijo él mientras atraía a la chica hacia él con el afán de pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de él. – Debo limpiarte toda. – El joven miró el cuerpo de la chica notando que pese al estado de salud que pueda tener la chica, había cierto aire de familiaridad.

Déjame limpiarte la espalda. – Pronunció el castaño mientras pasaba la esponja de baño con espuma por la espalda de la chica quien seguía desmayada. – No quiero que te pase nada. – Las palabras que decía, las decía con preocupación por ella.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla, volteó a la joven, pegando la espalda de ella con el frente de él. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse excitado al tocar nuevamente aquellos pechos, aunque pequeños, que poseía la chica.

"¡No eres un pervertido, cálmate!" – Para Rito le fue difícil pasar sus manos por los pechos de la morena y evitar sentir las aureolas suaves como los duros pezones que la joven poseía. – "Sólo debo calmarme!" –

El joven de repente sintió como algo en su parte inferior comenzaba a despertar.

"No, contrólate Rito." – Se regañó a sí mismo al haber pensado por un momento todo una cosa tan pervertida como le era saber que la joven tenía aquellos… - "¡Contrólate!" –

Sí alguien más estuviera en el lugar en donde él está, era más que obvio que cedería a sus instintos más básicos.

Hey, despierta. – Decía el chico mientras continuaba con la limpieza de la joven. – No puede sucederme esto a mi. –

Rito estaba más que llegando a su límite donde su cordura le decía que dejara de tocar a aquella joven. Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos, el joven ignoro que su mano bajó demasiado por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a aquel lugar que era especial para toda chica y que sólo debía ser cuidado por ellas.

Ah –

Un gemido fue escuchado por Rito quien se detuvo en seco para notar el ligero tembló en la chica. Sin apartar la mirada de la piel morena de la joven, se dio cuenta que su mano estaba tocando algo que poseía cierto relieve. Con mucho cuidado, y con duda, pasó sus dedos por aquel lugar sin soltar la esponja.

¡Ah! –

Nuevamente se escuchó un gemido y está ocasión, el temblor de la joven aumento de manera significativa. Rito, por su lado, se había dando cuenta que aquella zona que tocó era la vagina de la joven poniéndose colorado al haberse percatado.

Lo lamento – Gritó él para retirar la mano de ahí, pero llevó la mano muy arriba tocando el pecho de la joven. - Y-Yo, lo lamento tanto – Se disculpaba muy avergonzado sin soltar el pecho de la morena quien se sonrojo muchas más.

Después de una ardua tarea de limpiar a la joven, el chico por fin terminó sintiéndose aliviado. Ahora estaba con una durmiente morena a la que abrazaba con cuidado mientras su vista se fijaba en el techo del baño.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto? — Se preguntó él para bajar su mirada y ver a la joven que yacía dormida en su pecho. — ¿Quién eres tú? —

Rito había decidido que ya tuvo mucho tiempo en la ducha por lo que decidió salir cargando consigo a la joven morena. Una vez fuera, Rito secó a la chica con mucho cuidado debido a las heridas que presentaba.

— Sí Mikan estuviera aquí, esto sería otra cosa. — Pensó él mientras pasaba la toalla por cada parte del húmedo cuerpo de la chica.

El castaño recordó a su adorada hermana que estaba fuera, estudiando en el extranjero y a quien extrañaba en la casa. De verdad su solitaria vida ya le estaba pasando factura al verse incapaz de entablar una relación fuerte con alguien más. Sin esperarlo, la joven abrió los ojos de golpe para ver al chico que sostenía una toalla en sus manos y miraba curioso a la chica.

— Hola — Dijo él para ver a la joven quien parpadeó un poco.

— Hola. — Contestó ella logrando ver una sonrisa extraña en el rostro del chico. — ¿Eres quién me salvó? — Preguntó ella viendo como el joven asentía.

— Así es, soy yo. — Fue la respuesta de Rito quien no dejó de inspeccionar las heridas que tenía la chica. — ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? — Preguntó él con mucha preocupación.

La joven antes de poder contestar sintió el dolor de sus heridas nuevamente. Rito se alarmó ante eso tomando inmediatamente a la chica en brazos para salir del baño y llevarla a su habitación. Una vez dentro, Rito la dejó en la cama para tomar el botiquín y sacar lo necesario otra vez.

— Bien, una vez más. — Se dijo a lo bajo el chico mientras tomaba nuevamente las vendas para comenzar a tratar a la joven.

— ¡Detente! — Gritó la chica al ver como el joven se acercaba. — No necesito de tú ayuda y de nadie más. — Le dijo ella mientras intentaba levantarse.

— Pero te encuentras herida. — Advirtió él intentando acercarse a la chica.

— No necesito de tú ayuda. — Dijo ella con dolor en un intento de no aceptar la ayuda del joven.

El chico miró molesto aquello, pero se dio cuenta que la chica estaba siendo orgullosa.

— ¿Entonces no necesitas de mi ayuda para esto? — Preguntó él viendo como la joven seguía viendo para otro lado. — Bueno, entonces me voy. — Dijo finalmente él para dejar el botiquín en el escritorio que había en su habitación y salir de ahí.

Una vez fuera, Rito observaba con cuidado a la chica quien de inmediato tomó del botiquín algodón y alcohol el cual usó para limpiar algunas heridas que tenía. No necesito ver dos veces a la chica para saber que sufría al limpiarse por sí misma, pero tampoco sabía si debía intervenir ya que ella no deseaba eso, pero su sentido del deber fue más que el sentido del respeto por lo que ingresó nuevamente a su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó la morena con un rostro que denotaba dolor.

— Vengo a ayudarte. — Respondió Rito sin más para tomar de las manos de ellas aquél algodón manchado de sangre.

— No necesito tú ayuda. — Dijo la chica mientras veía como el joven tomaba otra mota de algodón y le limpiaba una herida que tenía en su muslo. — ¡Duele! — Exclamó la joven con evidente dolor.

— Sí, pero si no la limpio se va a infectar y eso puede ser peor. — Le contestó Rito mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida para después cubrirla con un vendaje. — Es muy bueno que no sean heridas profundas. — Comentó él sin darse cuenta de la manera en que era visto por la joven.

Rito desde que era joven había estudiado primeros auxilios de una vez que su hermana enfermó. Fueron días complicados por el trabajo de sus padres, pero con algo de ayuda él pudo cuidar de su hermana hasta que mejorará.

La chica miraba al chico con sumo cuidado, ella no sabía la razón de por qué seguía ayudándole pese a que ahora conocía su secreto. Ella jamás había sentido el calor y cuidado de alguien, la desconfianza siempre estaba presente en ella, pero la manera en que el chico le trataba le generaba confianza.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó el chico llamando la atención de la joven.

— ¿Mi nombre? —

— Sí, tu nombre.

— Creo que… mi nombre es Némesis.

— ¿Némesis?

Némesis, un nombre tan curioso para una curiosa chica.

— Es un hermoso nombre. — Dijo Rito regalándole una sonrisa a Némesis.

En su vida, ella jamás había visto algo así. El chico que creyó que ella era un gato le estaba sonriendo pese a todo; ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una muestra de afecto. Nunca nadie había decidido darle una sonrisa a un fenómeno como ella. Rito sonreía para ella y eso era algo que un cambio naciera en ella. Ella estaba feliz por primera vez en su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Mi mañana no será el mismo de siempre

Némesis se encontraba sentada en la cocina junto a Rito, habían pasado algunas horas desde que el joven la rescató y ahora estaba a la espera de tener una cena. Ella no había dicho nada, simplemente el joven se ofreció a darle una comida cuando escuchó el sonido de su estómago gruñir por un poco de alimento. Su dorada mirada estaba fija en la mesa la cual se encontraba vacía por el momento; las vendas de su cuerpo cubrían sus heridas, pero aún se sentía incómoda encontrándose en esta situación tan extraña.

— La cena casi está servida. — Dijo Rito quien se encontraba preparando un poco de arroz para él y su acompañante.

El silencio de Némesis fue la única respuesta que recibió de la chica causando que el ambiente se sintiera incómodo.

— Sabes, es la primera vez que como acompañado por alguien desde hace mucho tiempo. — Comentó el chico notando que la joven seguía estoica mirando a la mesa. — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntaba él intentando entablar nuevamente una conversación con la chica.

— Mejor — Respondió ella sin cambiar su ánimo.

— Me alegro de verdad que te sientas así. —

Rito intentaba de todas formas alegrar el ambiente que había entre ambos sin éxito alguno. Desde que la invitó a comer ha notado que la chica parecía algo más incómoda que momentos atrás. Aún así, él no la iba a dejar sola en la calle nuevamente pese a sus protestas, él no era así con nadie. Lo más extraño que vio de ella fue aquella transformación que sufrió Némesis.

— "Ella era un gato, pero al momento de sentirse cómoda se transformó en una chica." — Pensaba el joven Yuuki mientras seguía cocinando.

No era de extrañarse que después de aquello su mente intentará formular respuesta alguna ante tal acontecimiento. Al ver que ninguna respuesta daba resultado decidió dejar de pensar en aquello y enfocarse mientras en cuidar de la joven.

— Bien, ya está. — Declaró el castaño quien sirvió un poco de arroz en un par de tazones. — Te va a gustar, soy bueno cocinando arroz. —

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó Némesis en un intento de no dejar hablando solo al chico.

— Es de las pocas cosas que he aprendido a cocinar de buena manera. — Respondió Rito quien puso a disposición de la chica aquel platillo. — Espero que te guste, Neme-chan. —

Eso último llamó la atención de la joven al ver la confianza que el chico tenía con ella pese a lo que vio. Némesis decidió ignorar tal detalle mientras tomaba el platillo junto al par de palillo con el fin de tomar un bocado de aquel alimento. De manera calmada y educada, ella tomó un bocado el cual llevó a su boca. Rito miraba a Némesis de reojo siendo en ese momento que notó como la joven abría más su mirada maravillada.

— ¿Te gustó? — Preguntó el castaño a la joven.

— ¡Esta deliciosa! — Exclamó ella mientras comía más de aquel cereal.

— Me alegro que te haya gustado. — Dijo Rito quien comió un poco de su comida notando que efectivamente había quedado muy bueno el arroz. — ¿Quieres un poco de té? — Le preguntó Rito a Némesis notando como está tenía sus mejillas infladas por la comida.

Pasándose la comida, Némesis le dio una mirada confusa al chico.

— ¿Té? — Preguntó ella confundida.

A Rito le pareció extraño aquella pregunta, pero la pasó por alto para ir por la bebida al refrigerador. Una vez encontró la bebida, él regresó con la joven quien ya había finalizado con su comida dejando sin habla al chico, pero notando como ella tenía su mirada fija en su plato.

— ¿Quieres mi arroz? — Preguntó Rito viendo cómo Némesis tembló.

— Me asustaste. — Le dijo ella mirando a Rito. — ¿Eso es té? —

— Sí, té verde para ser exactos. — Contestó Rito mientras tomaba dos vasos que estaban siempre presentes en la mesa para cualquier ocasión. — Ten. — Dijo él extendiéndole la bebida a la morena.

— Gracias. — Dijo ella mientras tomaba con cuidado la bebida. —¿De verdad me darás tu arroz? — Preguntó ella un tanto avergonzada por hacer pasar hambre al chico.

— Tranquila, haré más después. — Le dijo Rito a su invitada quien también tomó el tazón de arroz del chico. — "Se ve muy linda, pero, ¿cómo ella se transformó en gato?" —

Sus pensamientos seguían fijos ante tal acontecimiento; desde joven él sabía que en Japón las chicas Neko sólo eran algo de las historias de mangas en las cuales su padre trabajaba. Ante él, se encontraba una joven que pasó de ser un gato negro a una chica, algo que incluso la comunidad científica tacharía de absurdo e incluso rechazarían siquiera aceptar que existe alguna especie o ser humano en el mundo con la capacidad de hacer tal proeza.

— ¡Delicioso! — Exclamaba Némesis mientras lamía el plato con el fin de llevarse hasta la última borona.

Ella entonces se dio cuenta que Rito le miraba fijamente causando que ella se sintiera un poco acosada.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó ella un poco desconcertada por la manera en que Yuuki le miraba.

— Ah, nada no es nada. — Respondió él notando la mirada que le daba la chica. — Sólo me preguntaba, ¿de verdad eres capaz de hacer "eso"? — Preguntó él notando como Némesis alzaba una ceja en señal de confusión.

— ¿"Eso"? — Preguntaba ella en duda.

— Ya sabes, lo que hiciste hace rato. — Trataba de decir él sin perder su compostura al recordar cómo la chica se transformó en sus brazos.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando deje de ser gato? — Preguntó ella notando como el chico asentía. — Por el momento sólo puedo hacer esto. —

De la cabeza de la joven aparecieron un par de orejas oscuras y de la parte trasera de la chica aparecía una cola del mismo color que las orejas. Frente a Rito se encontraba una joven con características de una chica Neko, pero él era incapaz de creerlo.

— Ta'da, orejas y cola de gato. — Dijo ella mientras movía su cola.

— ¿Son de verdad? — Preguntó Rito asombrado por presenciar una vez más las habilidades de la joven.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclamó ella con orgullo y acercándose al castaño quien se sonrojo al verla más cerca. — Tócalas — Pidió ella.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de Rito al escuchar tal propuesta de Némesis.

— Vamos, no tengas miedo. — Dijo ella para tomar la mano del joven y llevarlas hasta sus felinas orejas. — ¿Verdad que es increíble? —

— Sí. — Respondió el castaño mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haber pensado otra cosa. — Por cierto, ¿también cuándo te transformas totalmente puedes hablar? —

Moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, la joven dio su respuesta.

— Aunque tengo tal habilidad, me veo incapaz de hablar o comunicarme de manera distinta a los maullidos. — Informó ella mientras sentía como Rito acariciaba sus orejas sintiéndose feliz por ello.

Durante un rato ambos se quedaron así, en silencio. Para Rito era increíble la manera en que está joven podía hacer tal cosa, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su actitud serena y alegre que tenía en esos momentos. Sonriendo para Némesis, Rito dejó de lado las orejas de la morena para posar su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica quien se sorprendió.

— Neme-chan, eres increíble. — Dijo él sonriéndole a Némesis quien respondió con el mismo gesto.

— Tú también, Rito. —

Ninguno jamás esperaría haber logrado conectarse con el otro, pero ahí estaban ambos. Rito soltó un suspiro llamando la atención de la joven.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó ella con cierta preocupación.

— Bueno, es que quería preguntarte algo. — Confesó él logrando perderse en esa dorada mirada.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó la morena con curiosidad de lo que le podría preguntar el chico. — ¡Vamos!, puedes decime. —

— No creo que sea lo correcto. — Rito entonces miró como Némesis se veía. — ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Dime! — Exclamó ella.

Rito se sintió ligeramente intimidado por la mirada que le regalaba Némesis al grado de jurar que aquella mirada parecía seria. Decidiendo evitar alguna pelea innecesaria, él decidió preguntarle a Némesis una idea que rondaba por su cabeza.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? — Preguntó él de manera rápida en un intento de no sentirse avergonzado por pedirle a una chica tal petición.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces mientras abría levemente su boca.

— ¿Y-Yo? — Preguntó ella, señalándose con el dedo.

— Sí. — Respondía Rito todo sonrojado por la pena.

— ¿Por qué? — Para Némesis era extraño que alguien la quisiera cerca. — ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

— Porque es lo correcto. — Decía Rito para tomar la mano de Némesis quien se sonrojo por tal acción. — No quiero que te pase nada, quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que te mejores. —

Las palabras que Rito había dicho hicieron que Némesis sintiera latir su corazón a mayor velocidad; usualmente ella tenía su corazón latir con rapidez por peligro, pero está vez fue total diferente. ¿Qué tenía el chico para hacerla sentir así? Rito esperaba su respuesta, esperaba que Némesis no saliera y se lastimara más de la cuenta. Tanta era la preocupación al punto de que Rito comenzó a sudar por la esperada respuesta de Némesis.

— Esta bien — Dijo Némesis sonriendo dulcemente. — Acepto ser tu novia. —

— Me parece muy bien y… ¡¿Qué?! —

Sin decir nada, Némesis saltó a los brazos de Rito quien la atrapó. Los labios de ambos se encontraban a escasos milímetros y el aliento del otro se sentía.

— Seré tú novia, Yuuki Rito. — Dijo ella para tomar al castaño y besarlo.

Un beso, sólo un beso y una confusión eran apenas el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en la historia de Rito la cual no terminarían aún. Tomando a Némesis de la cadera, Rito profundizó el beso sintiendo una mezcla de alegría con preocupación, pero en ese momento nada importaba. Él cedía ante el beso que le regalaba Némesis quien en poco tiempo confío en él para cuidarla y quien fue testigo de sus habilidades.

La historia de amor entre Rito y Némesis acababa de comenzar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Entra la doctora Mikado

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que Rito conoció a Némesis y por supuesto, de aquel beso que ella le dio. Después de haber terminado con el beso, Rito le había explicado a la chica que el trataba de decir que la quería cuidar por sus heridas. Al principio Némesis pensó que era extraño que alguien se enamorara en pocas horas, por lo que ella declinó la idea de ser una pareja por el momento aliviando un poco al chico.

— Ya es hora de desayunar. — La voz de Némesis llegaba a oídos de Rito quien seguía en cama. — Oye, no debes dormir tanto. —

Rito, quien sentía una presión sobre él, decidió abrir los ojos encontrándose frente a frente con el rostro de aquella chica gato a la que rescató.

— Buenos días. — Saludó él dando un bostezo.

— Buenos días, sirviente — Respondió ella con una gentil sonrisa.

— ¿Sirviente?

— Sí

El chico se limitó a sonreír ante lo dicho por la morena. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo viera como un sirviente? De verdad él no sabía, pero sentía una tranquilidad al verla sonriente. Némesis, viendo la sonrisa que daba Rito, sintió deseos de abrazarlo y molestarlo un poco.

— Sirviente — Llamó ella captando la atención del chico —. Ten tu obsequio por haberme cuidado tan bien estos días

Dicho eso, ella abrazó a Rito quien se sorprendió, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los suaves labios de Némesis sobre los suyos. Sin duda él había recibido un buen obsequio de parte de ella. Una vez terminó el besos, Némesis le miró un tanto curiosa.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo nuestro segundo beso? — Preguntó ella con una sonrisa orgullosa.

En ese momento el cerebro de Rito dio un click al darse cuenta que había besado nuevamente a Némesis. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y la confianza que tenia se había ido.

— No deberías besar a las personas extrañas de repente y sin aviso — Le reclamó Rito a ella quien sólo le miraba confundida.

— Pero tú no eres un extraño — Dijo ella notando el rostro rojo de su compañero —. ¿Será que acaso te gustó el beso que te di?

— ¿Qué?

Némesis se sentó en el regazo de Rito quien por su posición lograba ver el pequeño pecho de la joven sonrojándose aún más. La chica viendo eso sonrió con una mezcla de dulzura y erotismo que encendía al joven Yuuki.

— Te sonrojas, lo que significa que te gustó no sólo el beso, sino yo también. —Rito buscaba argumentar ante esa lógica, pero no podía —. Eres muy interesante, sirviente mío

La actitud confiada de Némesis provocaba tanto nerviosismo en el pobre de Rito el cual quedaba sin palabras.

— ¿Irás a la escuela hoy?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Vas a ir a la escuela?

Rito notó un súbito cambio en la actitud de la joven quien parecía un poco más decaída que hace unos instantes.

— Sí, iré va ver unas cosas con la enfermera Mikado — Dijo el chico un tanto extrañado por todo.

— ¿Puedo ir? — Preguntó ella —. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Némesis parecía un tanto suplicante al pedirle tal cosa al chico, pero este último no vio nada de malo y accedió a la petición de la joven quien sonrió con alegría.

— Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer con una enfermera? — Preguntó Némesis.

— Ella me ha ayudado mucho desde que era pequeño — Informó el chico notando confusión en la mirada de la pequeña Némesis — Cuando la veas te darás cuenta que ella es una gran persona

La joven hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver que Rito no le decía nada sobre aquella mujer. De pronto una idea cruzó la mente de Némesis quien sonrió con malicia.

— Rito, ¿puedes voltear? — Llamó Némesis al chico en un tono de voz más seductivo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dijo Rito quien miró hacia Némesis notando como el pequeño pecho de ella crecía —. ¡N-Némesis! — Exclamó él con sorpresa y vergüenza.

— Se me había olvidado mi habilidad de cambiar el cuerpo a voluntad — Explicó ella acomodándose de manera sensual sobre las piernas de Rito —. Sabes, para ser mi sirviente yo te daré la oportunidad de que puedas probar a tu amo

Rito lograba ver como los pezones de Némesis se marcaban debajo de aquella prenda. Él se encontraba sin habla intentando reprimir sus instintos naturales cosa que Némesis logró notar. Ella no era tonta; la fisiología humana era conocida por ella y entendía cuando un humano se excitaba por algo que según ellos era hermoso.

— ¿Te gustaría ser uno conmigo?

— ¡¿Qué?!

Rito se alarmó tras escuchar tal propuesto sólo para después ver cómo la chica reía de manera divertida. Fue en ese momento que Rito comprendió que Némesis le había jugado una broma.

— Debiste ver tu rostro al momento que te dije eso. — Decía Némesis riendo para notar la mirada seria que le regalaba Rito. —. Vamos, no te enojes. — Pidió ella con una sonrisa —. Hace tiempo que no me divertía.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza, pero debía aceptar que había sido una buena broma de parte de ella además de admitir que escuchar su risa era algo hermoso.

— Esta bien, fue una buena broma. — Admitió él.

— Me alegro, pero regresando a lo de antes. — Habló Némesis en un tono un poco más calmado. — ¿Te podré acompañar a la escuela?

Por un momento Rito pensó en decirle no ya que le preocupaba un poco el cómo reaccionaría Mikado, pero después de verla sucumbió ante esa mirada.

— ¿Prometes no hacerle una broma a Mikado? — Preguntó Rito a su compañera.

— Lo prometo. — Respondió ella sonriente.

Él no sabía si fue lo mejor o no el haber dejado que Némesis le acompañara, pero sabía que dejarla sola en el casa tampoco era una idea agradable para ella. Desde que llegó, él no la ha dejado de cuidar y siempre se mantenía atento ante cualquier situación. Si alguien le preguntase el por qué de cuidarla, el simplemente no sabría que responder.

Después de desayunar y prepararse, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada de la casa, listos para ir a visitar a la enfermera. Rito por suerte agradecía que la ropa de Mikan fuera de utilidad ya que Némesis no tenía ninguna prenda y aunque ella decía que podía usar sus poderes, él simplemente no le dejo hacerlo para evitar que ella se agotase.

— ¿Son cómodas las ropas? — Preguntó Rito poniéndose sus zapatos.

— Son cómodas, algo serías para alguien como lo es tú hermana, ¿no? — Comentó Némesis quien tomó unas sandalias blancas.

— Así es ella, a veces es muy seria y otras veces es muy dulce e infantil. —Dijo Rito quien decidió ayudar a Némesis a ponerse las sandalias. —. Hubo una vez en que papá olvidó colorear la portada de una novela y ella misma la terminó en una noche salvando a papá de una regañada.

Al escuchar aquel relato, Némesis entendió que Yuuki Mikan era alguien importante para Rito y para toda la familia. Una cierta curiosidad comenzó a crecer en la mente de Némesis; ella ansiaba un día cruzar palabras con Mikan y saber el por qué ella era así.

— Ya está. — Dijo Rito tras abrochar las sandalias. — ¿Sucede algo?

Némesis parpadeó un par de veces para darse cuenta que Rito le miraba algo extrañado.

— No, no es nada, sólo pensaba en unas cosas. — Dijo ella para después abrazar a Rito por sorpresa. —. ¿O acaso te preocupas tanto por mí, mi sirviente?

Él no dijo nada, simplemente negó con su cabeza para escuchar nuevamente la risa de Némesis quien disfrutaba molestarle.

— Bien, vámonos ya.

— ¡Sí!

Mientras la pareja salía, en la escuela a la que asistía Rito se encontraba una mujer trabajando incluso en vacaciones. La Doctora Mikado era conocida por todo el alumnado de la institución y era una persona en la que podías confiar cuando tuvieras algún problemas incluso si este era ajeno a la salud de uno mismo. Ella era una mujer bien dotada en el aspecto de que su cuerpo era envidiado por muchas y deseado por muchos, pero a ella poco le importaba eso ya que tenía en mente siempre a una persona a la que su corazón amaba.

— Esto es incorrecto. — Decía Mikado quien soltó un gemido.

Ella se encontraba sentada en su silla con su bata puesta y desabrochada dejando ver qué no llevaba nada puesto. Una de sus manos se encontraba masajeando su seno derecho mientras que la otra iba a su entrepierna para acariciar el inicio de su labios vaginales.

Mikado estaba tan sumida en darse placer que sentía que pronto su cuerpo se agotaría. Nunca hacía eso, pero con el tiempo comenzó a desarrollar está sensación desde que él cayó encima de ella. Su senos y vagina pedían que les dieran placer, pero el que se daba ella no era como el que él le otorgó en aquello ocasión. Su cuerpo cada vez más le pedía que se acercara a él, pero su mente le recordaba que era incorrecto hacerlo, más conociendo su naturaleza.

— ¿Por qué? — Pronunciaron sus labios.

Llevando sus dedos más adentro, Mikado comenzó a masturbarse con más fuerza haciendo que su vagina soltara fluidos con más abundancia. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y de sus senos al apretarlos salía un fluido blanco.

— "¿Por qué me enamoré de ti, Yuuki Rito?" — Pensaba ella mientras sintió el punto del orgasmo.

Ella jamás quiso enamorarse de él, pero ahora lo estaba y su cuerpo clamaba que él la desvirgara. Soltando un fuerte grito, Mikado había terminado corriéndose y sus dedos los llevó a su boca chupándolos y saboreando el sabor de su vagina.

— Ojalá pudiera hacerlo contigo, Yuuki — Dijo ella para llevar su seno lactante a su boca para chuparlo con fuerza.

Ella disfrutaba de hacerlo, pero su mente y su corazón anhelaban que su cuerpo se fusionara con el de él y disfrutar del acto carnal. Nuevamente llevando sus dedos a su intimidad, Mikado frotó su clítoris con cierta gentileza recordando los muchos abrazos que se daban ella y Rito, pero también esperando que su primera vez junto a él fuera diferente.

Muchas veces la doctora pensaba una y otra vez si era correcto amarlo; las veces que ella estaba sola era precisamente aquel pensamiento la que la rescataba de algo que su corazón no necesitaba. Algunas ocasiones optó por un simple deseo sexual más que una atracción más allá del deseo carnal, pero a su edad ella jamás se había sentido así.

Dejando su intimidad en paz, Mikado llevó su otra mano a su otro seno al cual comenzó a acariciar y del cual también salió aquel líquido blanco el cual la había enamorado. Ya se encontraba madura y sabía que debía llegar al punto donde su cuerpo pedía un hijo. Saboreando su propia leche materna, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de aquella doctora.

— "Un hijo junto a Rito."

Una imagen tierna de una niña parecida a ella a la cual sostenía cruzó su mente. La sonrisa más pura y sincera se formó en la mujer quien derramó una pequeña lágrima ya que ese deseo no venía del placer que ella se daba, sino de su propio corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Celos de una gatita

* * *

Rito y Némesis se encontraban caminando rumbo a la escuela donde estudiaba el primero para ir a ver unas cosas con la doctora Mikado quien tenía una relación bastante bien con el chico. Némesis al salir de la casa se sintió feliz de poder admirar la belleza de los barrios japoneses que ofrecían un aire de tranquilidad que le causó deseos de hacer travesuras. Por su lado, Rito se encontraba pensando en hacerle unos chequeos a Némesis para que así, en un futuro si ella se enfermaba pudiera ser atendida como se debe.

En ese momentos, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos caramelo parecidos casi a los de Némesis, pasó a lado de ambos provocando que la joven chica gato sintiera un aire pesado y cortante. Némesis volteó a ver notando que la joven seguía su camino sin detenerse. Esto no pasó desapercibido por parte de Rito quien decidió preguntar qué le sucedía a su amiga.

—¿Sucede algo, Némesis?—preguntó el castaño a su amiga.

—No es nada, sólo sentí como si esa chica sintiera desprecio por mí.—contestó Némesis para apuntar hacia la dirección donde se suponía que se hallaba esa chica.

—No creo que fuera nada.—respondió Rito tras ver una silueta borrosa a lo lejos—. Lo mejor será irnos. No hay que hacer esperar a Mikado.

Los dos nuevamente retomaron su camino, pero esta vez charlando de manera amena para hacer pasar el mal rato que vivieron por unos instantes. Ambos se encontraban tan felices al hablar el uno con le otro que no se dieron cuenta que algunas personas sonreían por verlos tan animados, e incluso, algunos vecinos del joven Yuuki se sentían felices del ver al hijo del matrimonio Yuuki feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Al momento de llegar a la escuela, Rito se percató de que había algunos estudiantes tomando cursos de recreación que se daban para aquellos alumnos que buscaban actividades de Verano. Rito en ese momento pensó que tal vez no dejarían pasar a Némesis, por lo que sacó su teléfono para hablar con alguien que seguramente se encontraba en la escuela.

—"¿Con quién hablará Rito?"—pensaba Némesis un poco curiosa.

Ella miraba directamente a Rito quien se mostraba muy feliz al entablar plática con la persona al otro lado de la línea. Por alguna razón desconocida, Némesis se sentía un poco molesta y su pecho dolía de forma extraña.

—Muchas gracias, senpai.—dijo Rito sin percatarse que era observado por Némesis de una forma un tanto oscura—. Prometo venir a verte para apoyarte, yo sé que ganarás indiscutiblemente.

La sonrisa que Rito tenía en su rostro causaba dolor en la pequeña chica gato quien de inmediato tomó a Rito por la espalda quien se sorprendió mucho por eso, pero jamás se esperó lo siguiente.

—¡Rito! ¿No íbamos a nuestra cita?

—¡¿Eh?!

Némesis sonrió tras ver como reaccionaba el chico quien intentaba decir algo, sin embargo al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una voz femenina que parecía querer asesinar al chico.

—Pueden pasar tú y tu novia, Yuuki Rito

Y antes de que el muchacho pudiera responder algo, la llamada había sido finalizada dejando al joven Rito sin palabras. Él iba a reprocharle a su compañera sus acciones cuando de pronto notó en su mirada una mezcla de arrepentimiento y tristeza; al pensarlo, él entendió que tal vez debía haber hablado de una forma un poco más privada, pero también decirle a Némesis que no era nadie que le hiciera daño.

—Sabes, seguro Rin me va a matar por lo que has hecho—dijo Rito observando cómo Némesis bajaba más la mirada—. Pero creo que me has hecho reír un poco.

La pequeña al escuchar eso alzó su vista para ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Rito la cual provocó que ella se sonrojara a más no poder. De inmediato, ella abrazó a Rito ocultando su rostro en él con la esperanza de que su rubor se fuera.

Rito al verla como se encontraba, la abrazó y acarició su cabello sin saber que provocaba que Némesis se sonrojara aún más.

—Bien Neme-chan, entremos.

Dentro de la escuela una figura se movía rápidamente portando una espada de madera y asustando a los alumnos que se cruzaban en su camino. Koujou Rin, la mujer que ha ganado el campeonato de Kendo, se encontraba molesta y todos temían que su cólera fuera descargada en ellos por lo que salían corriendo.

Rin, considerada por muchos la chica más hermosa de la escuela, se hallaba en dirección a la entrada del lugar para encontrarse con la persona que le había llamado.

—¡Rito!—exclamaba ella con verdadero enojo—. ¡Juro que te mataré!

Afuera de la escuela y una vez que puso un pie dentro del terreno de la misma, Rito sintió como alguien clamaba por su vida causando que temiese entrar. Némesis le miró confundida ya que no se esperaba que él se quedara parado con una expresión de miedo plasmada en todo su rostro.

—Eh Rito, ¿Sucede algo?

—¡YUUKI RITO!

En ese momento alguien gritó el nombre del chico el cual casi se desmayaba al oír su nombre. Némesis se giró para ver a una joven la cual se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela la cuál se veía hecha un manojo de rabia.

La chica alzó su espada en dirección a Rito quien soltó un chillido de miedo.

—Eres un valiente al venir y pedirme de favor que te deje pasar junto a tú novia, en vez de venir a ver mis entrenamientos—dijo Rin con una mirada asesina—. ¡Muere!—gritó ella para correr e intentar golpearlo.

El chico de inmediato buscó eludir los ataques de su senpai quien lo iba a hacer pagar.

—¡Deja de eludir los ataques!

—¡R-Rin! ¡D-Detente!

—¡Eres un maldito, Yuuki!

La velocidad de sus estocadas aumentaron considerablemente y Rito trataba de eludir todos, pero de un segundo a otro se tropezó con un piedra provocando que este cayera, pero de frente hacia la practicante de Kendo la cual al verlo paró en seco. Némesis que no entendió nada miró preocupada como caía Rito hasta que vio cómo cayó.

Yuuki se encontraba sobre Rin la cual estaba en el suelo, tirada y derrotada por Rito quien la derrumbó. Ella sabía lo que significaba estar debajo de Yuuki Rito. La chica de inmediato sintió como sus senos eran apretados por dos manos firmes las cuales pertenecían a Rito quien se encontraba sin habla al ver su suerte al ver sobre su amiga.

Némesis viendo esto se levantó su ropa para enseñar sus senos.

—Rito, yo también puedo ofrecerte eso.

Los pequeños senos de Némesis se movieron tiernamente provocando que el chico se sonrojara a más no poder y apretara aún más el pecho de Rin quien soltó un gemido.

—Y-Yuuki, n-no aquí

—¡¿Qué se supone fue eso?!

De repente el joven Yuuki nuevamente a Némesis la cuál la rodeaba un aura de muerte.

—Rito, eres un sirviente malo—declaró Némesis antes de saltar y abrazar a Rito por detrás nuevamente—. ¡Deja de apretar los pechos de ella! ¡Tú me tienes a mí!—exclamó la morena.

El chico sólo esperaba que esto terminase pronto para ir con la doctora Mikado. Cuando la situación se calmó, Rito se disculpó con su senpai quien se encontraba alejada de él; Némesis por su parte ignoró a Rito todo el camino causando que el chico sintiera el frío que soltaba la chica. Rito también le explicó a Rin la razón por la que venían principalmente.

—Así que es eso. En todo caso, la doctora Mikado debió darme un aviso—dijo Rin un tanto dudosa de las posibles palabras que uso Mikado—. En fin, me retiro Yuuki-san.

Sin previo aviso, Rin le dio un beso rápido a Rito dejándolo colorado antes de salir corriendo de regreso a su curso de Kendo.

Némesis viendo eso sintió ganas de matar a la chica para después ver directamente a Rito el cual se encontraba atontado por el beso que recibió de parte de la chica. Sin decir nada, Némesis se alejó caminando dejando a Rito el cual al darse cuenta que su compañera se alejaba, de inmediato buscó alcanzarla para darse cuenta que se encontraba seria.

Él intentó hablar con ella sin éxito alguno y se pregunta que pudo hacer enojar tan de repente a Némesis. Viendo que sus intentos por hacer que la pequeña chica le perdonase eran infructuosos, decidió darse por vencido hasta que notó que ella se paró de repente. Aquello le pareció extraño a Rito, más de lo que sucedió hace rato y antes de siquiera poder preguntar, Némesis se giró para regalarle una sonrisa grande al chico.

—No te preocupes, Rito, simplemente bromeaba contigo.— dijo ella riendo un poco.

—¿Eh?

—No estoy enfadada contigo, simplemente fue una broma—aclaró ella—. No me molesta para nada que mires a otras chicas.

Rito no entendía nada la verdad ya que Némesis se comportaba extraña desde la mañana que hablaron sobre Mikan. Él decidió optar por hacerle caso, por lo que siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la enfermería de la doctora Mikado. Justo cuando tocó a la puerta, de inmediato la mujer abrió la puerta para mostrar que sólo llevaba su bata puesta junto a unas pantis rosadas y unas sandalias.

La chica al ver el cuerpo de la mujer se quedó sin palabras para después observar a Rito el cual simplemente sonreía de manera tranquila al ver a la doctora.

—Vaya, hasta que vienes a visitarme nuevamente.— dijo ella para observar a Némesis—. ¿Eres la novia de Yuuki-kun?

Némesis no dijo absolutamente nada ya que se quedó mirando al pecho de la doctora el cual había causado un fuerte impacto en ella haciendo que se sintiera intimidada. Ni usando su habilidad trans podía llegar a ese punto. Mikado notó como ella se quedó hecha piedra por lo que soltó una risa.

—Bueno, entren para que pueda observar a la paciente.— dijo Mikado.

La doctora nuevamente ingresó a la enfermería esperando por la paciente quién se encontraba asombrada y sin palabras tras haber visto tal busto.

—"¿Cómo es posible que exista una mujer que tenga aquella cualidad? ¡Además! Ella y Rito se conocen desde hace tiempo…"

—¿Sucede algo, Neme-chan?

La chica se sobresaltó un momento al sentir como Rito la tocaba en el hombro. Él parpadeó un poco tras ver que su amiga se mostraba nerviosa cosa rara, ya que en los últimos días ella tenía mucha confianza. Girándose, ella encaró a Rito quien se sorprendió por la mirada que le estaba dando ella.

—Eres un pervertido.

Y fue en ese momento que Rito, tras haber oído esas palabras, sintió un fuerte golpe en su espíritu. Él no era ningún pervertido, pero nuevamente ella lo había dicho logrando quebrarlo en ese momento. Intentando verla nuevamente, él alzó su mirada para encontrar unos decepcionados ojos dorados que le repetían que él era un pervertido.

—Pervertido.

Él no pudo ni defenderse ante las palabras de ella quien entró al consultorio sin verlo.

Rito en ese momento se dio por vencido; hoy no era el día en el que podía descansar y se limitó a que Némesis fuera atendida por la Doctora Mikado. Al entrar al lugar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a las dos chicas desvestirse logrando sonrojarse a más no poder y tapándose los ojos para evitar seguir viendo los cuerpos de ambas.

Mikado viendo esto se sintió feliz y un poco traviesa; por su lado, Némesis se sentía intimidada por los atributos de la castaña y en ese momento decidió hacer uso de sus habilidades solo para darse cuenta que no podía activarse. Ella intentó nuevamente sin éxito alguno sintiendo miedo ya que ella recordaba todo sobre sus poderes y lo que esto representaba si no podía usarlos. Fue en ese momento que Mikado miró de reojo a la chica quien se mostraba aterrada para su sorpresa y notaba como el cabello de ella trataba de levantarse logrando sorprender a Mikado quien se puso su bata nuevamente.

—¿Eres un arma de transformación? ¿Eres parte del proyecto en el que trabajó Tearju Lunatique?—preguntó Mikado sorprendiendo a Rito, pero aún más a Némesis—. Eso explica porque Rito me dijo que eras especial, pero no le creía.

Némesis miró la cálida sonrisa que le dio Mikado sintiendo y recordando una sonrisa especial para ella que le repetía que jamás será un fracaso.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

La importancia de vivir

* * *

Los ojos de Némesis se llenaron de lágrimas de repente y Rito de inmediato fue a abrazarla aún con toda la pena del mundo. Él se encontraba preocupado por ella y le repetía que todo iba estar bien, que no se encontraba sola y que nada malo le sucedería; pero lo que Rito desconocía, era que Némesis había recordado su pasado al momento de ser creada.

Ella no era un ser concebido naturalmente a través de una madre, no, al contrario, ella nació en un tubo de ensayo tras las ambiciones de hombres que buscaban el poder absoluto para combatir a una raza de guerreros que intentaban conseguir la paz a toda costa. Pero, un rayo de esperanza llegó al momento que ella abrió los ojos por primera vez, viéndola a ella sonreír.

—Bienvenida al mundo, Neme-chan

Y fue ese momento que su mente revivió en ese instante, tras oír el nombre de Tearju nuevamente. Ella logró volver en sí para sentir como Rito la abrazaba fuertemente y le repetía que nada malo iba a pasar. Aquella muestra de afecto que le estaba dando aquel chico fue capaz de hacerla sentir valiosa para alguien y sumamente querida.

—Tonto—murmuró ella—. Ya sé que todo estará bien.

No supo en que momento ella se sintió alegre y protegida en sus brazos. La doctora Mikado observó a ambos notando como el cabello de Némesis comenzaba a moverse más y más.

—"Podrá ser…"

Mikado miró a la paciente detenidamente intentando develar alguna información que el cuerpo de ella pudiera dar. Sus ojos inspeccionaron de arriba abajo a la chica, pero no encontró nada hasta que de repente vio salir algo oscuro del cabello de la chica logrando dar en el clavo.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo—dijo ella para acercarse a la pareja—. Némesis, necesito saber algo, pero necesito que me respondas con total sinceridad, y claro, si sabes algo al respecto de lo que te voy a preguntar, ¿De acuerdo?—pidió Mikado observando que la morena asentía—. Me alegra saberlo. Rito, llévala a la camilla para que se recueste un rato.

—Eh, sí, lo haré—contestó Rito—. Ven, vamos a la cama.

—Sí—respondió ella caminando hasta la cama con ayuda de Rito—. ¿Sucede algo malo, doctora?

La doctora Mikado en ese momento comenzó a sacar unas máquinas y demás objetos que sorprendieron a la joven Némesis, pero que hicieron temblar a Rito al creer que deberían de hacerle algo a la chica. En ese momento una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer tras encontrar un aparato con unos cables que terminaban en unos sensores los cuales iba a poner encima de la piel de su paciente.

—Necesito que te pongas esto en tu pecho, brazos y vientre; necesito hacer una valoración para saber mejor sobre tu condición—explicó Mikado con una sonrisa.

—¿Condición?—Némesis hasta donde sabía no estaba enferma, pero aquel pensamiento la aterró—. ¿Me encuentro enferma de algo grave, doctora?—preguntó con temor.

—No, no, al contrario, creo que estás perfecta de salud con sólo verte salvo por esos rasguños que tienes—Mikado en ese momento miró a su protegido quien de inmediato se sonrojo tras ver en los ojos de la doctora sus pensamientos pecaminosos—. ¿Ahora lees mis pensamientos? Creo que a ti te deberé dar una valoración un poco más privada, Yuuki-chan.

Ella en verdad amaba disfrutar como su joven amigo se sonrojaba por sus juegos de mujer, pero en ese momento sintió como el ambiente de volvía más tétrico. Mirando hacia Némesis, notó como un aura oscura la envolvía y su cabello se movía ligeramente formando en las puntas algunas figuras. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin perder tiempo alguno decidió iniciar la valoración.

—Ponle los sensores de inmediato, Rito—ordenó.

—¡De acuerdo!—Rito en ese momento tomó los sensores y los puso en la piel de Némesis en la áreas asignadas haciendo que la chica se tranquilizara—. ¡Lo lamento!

—No te preocupes, después de todo eres un pervertido de ley, Rito-chan, pero déjame a mí ser la primera en probarte—Mikado se acercó por detrás dejando libre sus senos para que tocaran el cuerpo del chico—. Necesito en verdad tenerte—susurró para nuevamente observar como la chica dejaba mostrar aquello que vio antes—. ¡Perfecto! ¡Enciende la máquina ahora!

Rito obedeció, prendiendo aquel aparato donde comenzó a mostrar números que iban creciendo para ver a Némesis la cual comenzaba a mover su cabello. Estaba de más decir que se encontraba sin palabras, pero qué podía decir de una chica que al momento de ser rescatada fue un gato negro que se encontraba temerosa en sus brazos.

La doctora Mikado se encontraba de verdad asombrada por lo que veía. En todos sus años tratando con seres de toda la galaxia, jamás creyó ver a un arma trans del proyecto Némesis con vida, ni mucho menos mostrando el Darkness a base de sus emociones.

—"Así que este fue tu trabajo, Tear, sólo espero poder lograr controlar toda esa energía para que ella no sufra por la condición de la inestabilidad en sus células."—pensaba Mikado quien se separó de Rito para ir con Némesis quien de inmediato se mostró algo agresiva—. Tranquila, no me robaré a tu Rito, quiero que seas tú quien le quite su virginidad.

—¿¡Qué?!—exclamó el chico todo sonrojado.

—¡¿De veras?!—Némesis se encontraba emocionada al escuchar lo que Mikado le dijo.

—Sólo déjame disfrutar un momento a su lado ya que he estado mucho tiempo sola—la doctora miró de reojo al chico quien se encontraba más rojo que un tomate—, pero bueno, hay algo que tengo que mencionarte, mejor dicho, mencionarles a ambos.

Ambos chicos miraron a la doctora ya que esta se mostró más seria al respecto con el estudio que había hecho. Mikado se sentó y le pidió a Rito tomar el cabello de la chica en esos momentos con sumo cuidado.

—¡Ah!

—¡Rito! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Némesis se giró a ver al chico quien tenía algunos cortes en sus dedos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Viendo el rostro lleno de preocupación de su compañera, Rito mostró una sonrisa que apenas y logró tranquilizar a Némesis.

—Así confirmo mis sospechas. ¡Ten!—gritó Mikado para lanzarle un trapo al chico—. No quiero tener tu ADN en mi consultorio si no es de otra manera, Yuuki-chan.

Viendo la actitud erótica de Mikado, Rito decidió abrazar a Némesis para que esta no se volviera agresiva nuevamente. Al abrazarla por la cintura, Némesis sintió un cosquilleo que la hacía feliz al punto de sonreír. Nuevamente la mayor pudo observar cómo aquel cabello se movía, tocando a Rito, pero sin hacerle cortes.

Ya confirmada la naturaleza de la chica, Mikado continuó con la explicación.

—Némesis es un nombre muy peculiar, más para una niña como tú. Si me lo preguntan, te ves como una chica normal, pero eres diferente y lo sabes—ambos menores prestaban atención—. Sé por Yuuki que tú te habías transformado en un gato cuando te salvó, pero puedo ver por tu mirada que era la única habilidad que conocías al respecto.

—Es el único poder que poseo—interrumpió Némesis algo incómoda por el asunto.

—El único del que tenías conocimiento pleno, pero además posees otros que son equiparables a tu hermana menor—sus palabras habían logrado estremecer a ambos, en especial a la chica—. Hasta donde sé, ella es una asesina muy conocida, pero obviamente tu no la conoces ya que de alguna forma fuiste criada en la Tierra, o al menos con las costumbres de este mundo. Puedo asegurar por tu manera de ser que la vida ha sido complicada para ti, pero has buscado ver el lado positivo de todo esto.

Némesis estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de no tener argumento alguno con que defenderse. No había mentido, al menos no en la forma en que mencionó todo ya que la había desnudado mentalmente haciéndola recordar su vida hasta ahora.

Rito notó como ella bajó la mirada con tristeza. Si eso era verdad, entonces significaba que hasta que ella llegó a su lado ha vivido una vida difícil, al menos eso pensaba al escuchar a Mikado. Tras analizarlo un momento, podía encajar todo a la perfección ya que ella sabía japonés como para ser una extranjera. Ella debió haber crecido en condiciones precarias, pero aún así en el yugo de una familia que al menos le dio algo de cariño como para saber algunas costumbres formales.

Al verla, Mikado solo pudo suspirar de forma pesada debido a que esto era algo con lo que no le gustaba tratar.

—Tomaré unas muestras de ADN para analizarlas y tenerlas en una base de datos; te haré un registro de tal forma que puedas vivir una vida más sencilla, pero también te pediré que tú y Rito vengan seguido para ver tus habilidades—explicó Mikado para encender su computador—. Por cierto, no te enojes ya que otra de tus habilidades es volver armas tu cabello.

—Ya veo—Némesis miró nuevamente a Rito algo triste—. Perdóname.

Notando esto, Rito tomó la mano de ella quien al sentir la calidez del chico, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

Tras pasar un rato en el consultorio, la doctora Mikado finalizó el registro de Némesis, quien recibió una cantidad considerable de documentos junto a un uniforme escolar del instituto.

—La mejor manera de tenerte vigilada es venir a la escuela, ¿no lo crees?—dijo Mikado, tomándole una foto a la chica—. Además, deseo que lleves una vida tranquila—en ese momento su mirada se posó en Yuuki-kun, el cual leía las instrucciones de algunos medicamentos especiales que Némesis recibió—. Tienes una gran suerte de haber llegado con él, no todos comprenden a Rito y son contadas las amistades que tiene, pero de alguna forma lograste cautivarlo.

—Él me cautivó—dijo la chica, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. ¿Está bien hacer todo esto por mí?

—Depende de que tanto desees esto—le respondió Mikado, tomando la mano de Némesis y dándole un colgante—. Existe mucho que no conocer aún de Rito, pero con el tiempo y la paciencia suficiente, te darás cuenta que todo lo que has vivido culminará a su lado. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez tú estabas destinada a llegar a su vida de igual forma.

Con aquella plática, los ánimos de Némesis habían regresado. Ambos terminaron de arreglar todo; Rito se despidió de Mikado, pero está al no querer perder su oportunidad le dio un beso un tanto torpe al chico, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rezando porque Némesis no los viera.

Una vez fuera del consultorio, los dos chicos pasearon un rato por las calles de la ciudad. Némesis se encontraba tranquila al estar en compañía de Rito y este a su vez, disfrutaba de la compañía de ella.

De pronto un sonido rompió el tranquilo ambiente. Némesis se encontraba muy avergonzada mientras se sujetaba el estómago, dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Ya tienes hambre, Neme-chan?—preguntó Rito, riendo un poco por la forma en que su rostro se coloreó.

—¡Malo! ¡Deberías darme de comer, Rito!—señaló ella.

Buscando en la mochila, Rito encontró unas golosinas, chocolate para ser más exactos. Al ver que no había nada más sano dentro, decidió darle un poco a la chica, pero está de inmediato reconoció el dulce, brillando sus ojos mientras juntaba sus manos de tal forma que parecía un perrito pidiendo comida, aunque más bien, ella era un hermoso felino.

—¡Dame!—exclamó ella.

—Con una condición, yo te lo doy—dijo él.

—¿Cuál es, Rito?—preguntó ella, impaciente por tener su dulce.

En ese momento, Rito acercó su rostro al de ella, observando aquellos bellos ojos dorados que denotaban cariño y amor. Némesis se sintió feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía otras emociones fluir mientras su corazón casi se paralizaba. Ella no sabía que hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, pero el tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Por mucho tiempo, Rito había olvidado la calidez de tener a alguien en su corazón, aún cuando tenía personas a su lado, se sentía aterrado de volver a amar, de sentir ese cariño. Él sabía que no era fácil regresar a la normalidad, pero aún así, él luchaba para que su vida fuera sencilla, pero ahora nada de eso podría suceder…

—Te amo, Némesis—confesó Rito, tocando su frente con la de ella—. En verdad te amo.

—Rito

Nuevamente lágrimas se apreciaban en sus ojos, pero era imposible contenerlas cuando unas simples palabras lograron hacerla feliz. Ella sonreía con alegría, ella disfrutaba de esta alegría, aún cuando su mundo apenas comenzaba a dibujarse, ya había algo por lo que podía sentirse feliz.

—Lamento haberte hecho llorar—dijo él, disculpándose mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Némesis.

—Eres un tonto, Yuuki Rito—contestó ella, dando su sonrisa más hermosa—. Gracias por haberme salvado, por haberme cuidado y por ser mi amigo… —ella apenas y podía contenerlas, pero esas lágrimas eran de felicidad y eso era lo que más importaba—… te amo, Rito.


End file.
